First of the 7 Wolfs
by Regretingrose
Summary: read and see


First of the 7 wolves(not done)

Wolfs prancing around a fire. there eyes burning with hatred like planning to attack somone or somthing. One man sits on the hill and watches them and looks over them. There howls sound like millions and millions of notes being shouted out cries of help, crys of sorrow and sadness. the wolfs long for there home that once was. The man slowly stands as if he wishes to speak but says nothing and ust looks at them all. He jumps down off the hill. His long black hair flows trough the wind as he decends from the hill. His blue eyes stareing into the fire with as if seeing what the wolfs were seeing what they see feeling what they feel knowing what they know as if he sees right into there past. He drops his sword as he backs away from them. The wolfs all glance and howl at each other as if they were speaking to one another. One wolf walks tword the man as he just stands there. The wolf snifs him with soft puffs of air going on him. as he put his hand out slowly and cautiously the wolf slowly backs away from the man as if it was afraid. the man bends down on one knee to get leveled with the wolf. the wolf just gazes into the mans eyes and steps closer. the wolf just stares as the others approach with caution. the wolfs all howl at the man as he looks at the leader walking twords him. the leader bites the mans arm but the man dosnt flinch one bit. but then his wounds seemed to heal at an instint. the wolfs back away from him. as the man rises slowly he turns around and starts to head up the hill. He turns his back to the wolfs as he stares at the dark blue sky illuminated with stars. as he sees fires burning all over the horizon. he turns his head as he speaks softly to the wolfs "will you accept me for who i am". as the wolfs all glance at each other to decide there answer. one wolf howls without a thought. then another one and another. the man turned. and bows his head in gratitude. he spreads his wings and he raises his head as he slowly falls on the ground. his wounds on his chest and back start to bleed. the wolfs all walk towords the man. slowly one wolf just starts to lick the mans wounds as the man stares up like stareing at a picture in the sky. The man slowly closes his eyes as he starts to slowly drifts off to sleep.

About a day later the man wakes up in a Inn. he slowly opens his blurry eyes ans stares straight up like hes being born for the first time. as he raises his head slowly to look around the room he gently feels around for the scars on his chest. he feels faint and dizzy. he tries to speak but he cant. he tries to listen . but no sounds. he feels the bed sheets and he tries to get up slowly but is to draind to move at all. he sees his pants on the chair neatly folded and sees the window slightly cracked open. he sees birds flutering outside the window. he blinks franticly as if hes in a dream trying to wake up. he sees his sword on the side of the bed. he slowly reaches for it. he grabs the shilt of the sword and starts to edge him self over to the end of the bed. he stares down and feels like hes looking over a cliff. but he slowly puts his sword to the ground and uses it to balence him self before standing. he slowly tries to sit up again and feels this pain in his abdomin. he tries to stretch his one leg before he stands up. as he slowly tries to stand he sees a girl walk in the room and falls flat on the ground.the girl quickly rushes over to him to help him she tries to talk to him but he still cant hear. he just stare into her eyes and just passes straight out. moments later he wakes up and feels a warm wet cloth on his head. he slowly opens his eyes again. the girl brushes his hair out of the way and looks at him. she tries to mouth can u hear me but the man shakes his head no. She gently kisses his head and she smiles and blushes. she gives him a vial to drink. he takes it and sits up slowly. he looks at it and looks at her. she glares at him to drink it. he glares back at the vial an drinks it in one foul swoop. as the last drop gose down a disgusted face appears on his face. he starts to cuogh over and over and over.

"Blech, what did u give me", he says and then realizes he can talk again. she pts him on the head and says " your welcome" and laughs. he looks at her and then says "thank you, but what the hell did u give me". he says.

"i just gave u a homemade medicine, didnt it taste good?" the girl says. Then the man just stares at her "no it tasted like crap" he says yelling at her.

"Oh... im sorry" she says with a sad voice and face. he looks at her and says "wait i didnt mean it". as she interupts him "i know im a bad cook" as she gets up and walks out of the room. the man just sits there feeling bad for what he just said to her.

"damn why did i have to open my big mouth and say that" he says as he punches himself in the head. he looks over at the window listening to the birds chirping. he looks back over at the door. he starts to edge him self to the end of the bed to stand again. he slowly puts his feet down on the ground. he feels the cold hard ground beneath his feet as he tries to get up. he slowly moves one foot at a time to walk around the room by the window.


End file.
